The present invention relates generally to an adaptor for attachment to the three point hitch of a tractor to permit the coupling thereto of various implements having differently spaced apart attachment points.
Rear mounted tractor attachments such as plows, rakes, blades, etc., may vary in size and in the spacing of their hitch attachment points. Normally a tractor three point hitch is capable of engagement with but one arrangement of implement attachment points. Adaptor means are available to adapt a mismatched tractor and implement but are of limited use with an implement having certain attachment point spacing.